


OCtober Fills

by umbralillium



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), When The Night Comes (Visual Novel), World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: Likely to be largely drabbles, my fills for the OCtober prompts byfawnsummer on tumblr
Relationships: Evalynna/Indilwen/Rudyard, Kira Carsen & Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython





	1. Day 1: Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evalynna wakes warm on a Winterspring morning.

Eva groaned as sunlight lanced through the curtains onto the bed. Rolling over to duck her head under a pillow, she bumped into a warm furry body. She squinted against the sunrise and a fond smile appeared.

Both her druid lovers had transformed during the night into their feline forms. No wonder she was so warm, despite the bone-deep cold of Winterspring. Burrowing closer to Rudyard’s dark blue-furred form, she felt Indi shift to press closer to her back. A soft, contented sigh escaped her as sleep dragged her back under.


	2. Day 2: Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palussa and Kira in the aftermath of Chapter 1 of Star Wars: The Old Republic

Very few people tested the limits of Palussa’s mercy. Her years of training among the Jedi had instilled a deep-seated sense of justice, which could not be enacted without a living person to punish for crimes.

But, oh, Darth Angral tested her mercy. Anger, clawing and hungry, dug at her mind while grief, cold and wailing, strangled her heart. Master Orgus was dead. Angral was responsible and must be punished. Preferably at the end of Palussa’s lightsabers.

A hand on her shoulder brought Palussa out of her bloody thoughts with a gasp. “Kira,” she said, voice shaking.

Kira knelt beside her in a mirror of their shared grief on Alderaan. “He’ll get his justice, Palussa,” she murmured, hugging Palussa. “Calm yourself. I think this is why he didn’t want you with him. The anger and grief you feel would’ve obliterated any sense of mercy or justice if you’d witnessed it in person.”

Clinging to Kira’s robes, Palussa buried her face in Kira’s shoulder and shook with the maelstrom of emotions whirling through her. “He doesn’t deserve it.”

“I know, but that’s what makes Jedi different, makes us _better_ ,” Kira replied.


	3. Day 3: Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indilwen tries to sneak up on her brother

Indilwen crept closer to her target, belly just brushing the grass. A brief rustle of pages turning that she used as cover to creep a little closer.

“You’re not as stealthy as you think,” her brother observed, not looking up from his book.

Huffing, Indi shifted out of her cat form to her humanoid form. “Truis!” she grumped.

Altruis looked up at her, grinning, golden eyes bright, as he set his book aside on the grass. “You’ve a ways to go yet before you can ambush me, cub,” he told her before reaching out quick as a snake and pulled her into his lap, fingers dancing along her sides.

Shrieks of laughter rang through the trees as Altruis tickled Indi.

“I yield!” she finally managed to cry between laughs and gasps for air. “I yield!”

Laughing, he stilled is fingers and pulled her into a hug, their long dark blue hair melding together.

With a quiet hum, she curled against him, eyes closing in contentment. “You’ll always be here, right, Truis?”

Out of Indi’s sight, his smile fell away and his eyes closed in pain. He took a breath and lied to his youngest sibling. “Yeah, Indi. I’ll always be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that one got a lot sadder than I intended. Whoops? Don't worry! They get reunited in Legion! They just have to wait a while.


	4. Day 4: Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosenstern gets a surprise after seeing his husband.

The first time Shaw catches him was very much _not_ planned. Okay, so being well-fucked by his husband had made him a little sloppy. Even the best rogue has an off-day. Not that Rosenstern, better known as Rosie, had had an off-day up to that point, but still! He would defy anyone to be fucked by Liento and _not_ end up getting caught by the head of SI: 7 sneaking around Stormwind.

Okay, fine, it had been one of Shaw’s little underlings. But Shaw was the one heading up the interrogation, so he still counted.

“Why are you skulking around Stormwind, blood elf?” Shaw asks, face set in a hard scowl.

“Would you believe me if I told you it was to get fucked?” Rosie replied, lounging back in his chair, arms pulled forward by the cuffs around his wrists.

“No,” Shaw answered, voice clipped.

Rosie shrugged. “Whether you believe or not, it _is_ the truth. My husband is one of the void elves that has joined your little Alliance. I came here to fulfill my duties as his husband. My _sexual_ duties.” A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as Shaw shifted uncomfortably. Shaw’s scowl deepened at Rosie’s smirk.

“There _are_ cities that are neutral,” Shaw pointed out. “You don’t have to run the risk of being caught where you don’t belong.”

“I’m hurt, Shaw, really.” Rosie affected a pout. “You would deny me the challenge of slipping in under your watch? You’re no fun.”

Shaw snorted. “You have a funny idea of fun.”

“I’m a _rogue_ , of course I do,” Rosie replied with a grin. “Don’t tell me you haven’t snuck into Orgrimmar a time or two during your days in the field?”

Shaw’s jaw tightened. “No, I haven’t.”

Rosie gave a low, rolling, laugh. “Liar,” he answered, voice just as low as his laughter.

“Don’t let me catch you in my city again,” Shaw growled, eyes flicking over Rosie’s shoulder a moment before his world went dark.

*

He woke to the feeling of his face being nudged by his giant raven and the sun warm on his skin. Groaning, he pushed Arrim’s head away and sat up, one hand pressing against his temple as the world spun. Looking around, he realized he was in the mountains northwest of Stormwind, where he’d left his mount to sneak into the city.

He grabbed onto his saddle to haul himself to his feet, frowning at the dust and dirt on his black and red leather armor. “Rude,” he grumbled, dusting himself off. After giving Arrim a scratch under the chin, he turned to look at Stormwind, a sly grin curling his lips. “Challenge accepted, Matthias.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be part of a longer series that will probably end up Shaw/OMC/OMC. idk yet


	5. Day 5: Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alte'zu settles in for a relaxing afternoon.

A soft, contented sigh escaped Alte as she set a cup of tea on the table beside her chair. They had a couple days of downtime as they traveled and everyone else was busy elsewhere, leaving Alte with the peace and quiet of the quarters she shared with Mei. A cup of her favorite tea, her favorite novel, a soft blanket, a comfy chair. She was ready for a relaxing afternoon.

A crash from down the corridor made her jump.

“It’s fine! Everything’s fine!” Nadia called.

‘ _I got it. You just relax.’_ Mei sent through their Force Bond.

Sending back a wave of gratitude, Alte curled up in the soft, exceedingly comfortable chair, pulling the blanket over her lap and over her shoulder, left hand free to trace the raised Aurebesh letters of her book between sips of tea.

A burst of laughter distracted her before she could start reading. For a moment, she thought about getting up again to see just what her Padawan had done this time, but Mei saved her the trouble by way of sending her an image of Nadia in the galley looking sheepish, pots, pans, plates, anything that had been in the cupboards scattered over the counters and floor.

Her own laughter escaped her as she covered her face with her blanket, remembering a similar incident of her own.

Shaking her head, her smile lingered as she finally settled in to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadia remembers a similar incident in a scene with Vort in chapter 2 of Meet the Family.


	6. Day 6: Luxury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvana enjoys a present from Cassandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the 1998 version of CATS, _NOT_ the travesty from last year.

Purrs echoed through the lair as Silvana kneaded at the blanket beneath her.

A soft laugh stirred her mane. “I take it you like your present?” Cassandra asked.

“Mmmm.” Silvana rolled against the blanket, silver and red fur shining against deep black faux fur.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Cassandra said with another laugh. Setting a paw against Silvana’s sternum to still her, Cassandra leaned down for a soft kiss. “You look gorgeous like this,” she murmured against Silvana’s lips. “You’ll look even more gorgeous in a moment.” She trailed kisses down Silvana’s stomach, grinning wickedly when Silvana’s breath hitched in anticipation.


	7. Day 7: Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani approaches Lunaris.

The wind sweeping through the mountains tugged at Dani’s hair, trying to pull it from it’s topknot, and tangling the strands that had already escaped. Sea-glass green eyes stared down into the valley below, taking in the distant lights of Lunaris. Despite the easy path through the mountains to reach their new assignment, Dani felt as though they were on the edge of a mist-shrouded cliff, poised to either step back to safety or fall into something they could not see. The fall could end softly or painfully.

Snorting at their maudlin thoughts, Dani started walking again. They’d never been much of one for safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't have Into the Unknown from Frozen II running through your head while reading this, I'm sorry for your life. xD


End file.
